


What I wasn't needing

by SaraHudson112



Series: If the world was ending you'd come over right? [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Because there's not enough Fem!Rick, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/pseuds/SaraHudson112
Summary: Daryl didn't need this thing on his chest and yet there he was.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/FemRick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Series: If the world was ending you'd come over right? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	What I wasn't needing

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets popular somehow (meaning if someone leaves me a nice comment to continue uwu) I'll keep writing and if it does not get popular, Imma write it anyway because I need it. lmao

Back when they weren’t together, Daryl didn’t really gave much thought to anything. Apocalypse was happening, there were zombies everywhere and the only thing he needed was his brother, his crossbow and a knife and he would be good out there, watching people dying around him didn’t really affect him on a deeper level because he had nobody, except his old brother and that was it.  
  
So they made it to the outside of the city and got involved with a group for a while, staying in the quarry as long as they needed it before deciding what they would do next.  
  
That’s when he met her.   
  
But then when he didn’t even need it, he had someone, someone else to care about and it wasn’t Merle, hell he couldn’t even wait in the god damn roof for them, and it was difficult to have that certain someone, because suddenly there was this terrible fear on his chest every time he would see her leading the group, her python on her hand, steady and ready, no fear on her eyes, but minding every step she took.   
  
It was difficult every time she said something along the lines about going on a supply run, with Glenn or someone else and Daryl always offering to go with her and she only replying that this time she needed him with the people, in case anything happened, saying it wouldn’t be a long trip.   
  
And there she was, coming back from the “not long trip” many hours later, blood on her face and grabbing her abdomen with her python trembling in her hand and saying she was ok, no needs to worry, but she would be lying, only making sure everyone was calm.   
  
Not caring about her complains, Daryl would take her in his arms and carry her inside the cell block, Hershel would look at her wounds and then Daryl would pace outside the cell like a wild animal, waiting and not relieved when Hershel told him that she was going to be ok.   
  
It didn’t matter, he was still worried.   
  
“Imma big girl now, no need to worry about me.” She said and Daryl only hummed his response and Rick smiled, rolling her eyes. “You know, if you are going to be mad at me, at least come sit with me, I need my man right by my side”   
  
Daryl would give out, sit on the bed, beside her, and he would touch her hair, and cheek, not saying much, but watching her silently, breathing again, repeating himself that she was ok, alive, breathing, no bites, she was ok.   
  
“No more trips without me again, leave you alone for minutes and you come back wounded… it ain’t happening again, ya hear me?”


End file.
